Fairytale Love? You and Naruto
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Dedicated to raichan-wiibb When everything goes wrong it's good; at leats this time!


Loving You is Easy

**Fairytale Love?**

**Dedicated to ****raichan-wiibb**

You had known him for as long as you can remember and loved him for at least half that time. You two were good friends so you knew it was impossible to be with him since he already loved someone else. You tried to get over him but couldn't. And now you where tired; tired of closing your heart and tired of ignoring your feelings for him. You were going to make him see how you really felt. Whether he returned those feelings or not.

It was a nice day but it didn't stay that way. You had dressed in your best outfit and was going to invite him for lunch. Keyword: was. It turns out he had a short mission that day and wouldn't be back till late that night. You decided you would surprise him at the gates and go out for a late night dinner. Better yet you made him dinner.

As you were exiting the store your skirt got caught in the door and ripped leaving you in nothing but short tights. You ran to your apartment were you lived alone; your face red with embarrassment. Now with your best outfit out the door (literally) you had to change. Since you were a ninja and had very little actual dress clothes, infact the only dress clothes you had where now ruined, you had to where your every day ninja outfit.

Your red baggy pants and black tight shirt with a red fishnet shirt that only reached up to below your breast wasn't as impressive as want you had on before; but it would have to do. You went to the kitchen and put on your 'Kiss the Chef' apron. Turning the stove to medium heat and after lighting the flame you put on a bowl of water. You were making your special dish; spaghetti with Alfred sauce and grilled chicken bits.

After the water started boiling you put in the pasta and left the chicken to soak in oil at a low heat. You went to your living room and read the scroll to the mission you were scheduled for in two days time. You don't know how long you read because soon the smell of burned chicken filled your nose. You shot up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. The first thing you noticed was that the chicken was smoking the second thing was that the water for the spaghetti had overflowed and spilled turning of the flame under it and heading to the chickens.

You turned of the oven and started fanning out the chicken to rid of the smoke that now was overtaking the kitchen. You grabbed the pan and put it on the counter before running to open the window. Once the smell of burned chicken left a new one replaced it. You went back to the kitchen to see you had accidentally set the pan down on a towel and the towel had caught on fire!

As you rushed to the sink you grabbed a large plastic glass and filled it with water. Once it was full you dumped it all on the burning towel and felt relief when you saw the fire go out. Just at that moment you heard your doorbell ring. As you looked to the clock above your stove you saw it was already nine! You had no idea it had gotten so late.

The doorbell took you away from shook and reminded you that you had asked the guards to tell Naruto to go to your house once he had reported to the Hokage. You turned to walk to wards the door but slipped on the puddle of water that had formed on your wooden floors.

--Naruto's POV--

You heard a crash from in side the house and quickly used your ninja skills to break in. Once inside you heard someone yell in pain and rushed to where the sound was coming from. You passed the living and dining room not stopping to notice the wooden floors or how the place had a retro modern look to it. You stepped to the kitchen doorway and your eyes instantly landed on Rai.

You saw her skinny arms that seemed weak but knew, from personal experience, that were strong enough to throw a man a few dozen feet. You saw that they were holding on to something and your blue eyes slid down trailing her muscles; at last you saw what they were holding seemed to be her ankle.

"Rai! Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Ok stupid question, how's your ankle?" Rai was a starting medical ninja so even though she couldn't heal, yet, she could tell how bad something was form looking at it.

"It's fine I think it's just twisted. The bone still intact so…………" She didn't finish her sentence. She saw how your wandered taking in the state of destruction in her kitchen. Her white marble counter tops couldn't be seen under the mess of ingredients for what seemed spaghetti and there was water all over the floor and the counter next to the stove. Her white/gray stove was also flooded and on to was a pot with noodles that had be left in the water to long.

"Were you tying to cook Rai-chan?" She looked away as blood filed her face and a blush began forming.

"So what if I was?!"

"You can't even make toast!"

"So? Those that mean I can't make dinner for the boy I like?!" Her words were sharper and anger was obvious on her face. For some reason you felt a pain in your chest knowing that she liked someone else.

"If you were making dinner for some one why'd you invite me?!" You didn't even let her answer as the obvious clicked together in your mind. You looked at her and tried to see her eyes but she expertly averted your gaze just like all ninja are trained to do.

You knew she wouldn't say it she was to stubborn, a side of her only you knew. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed her carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom at the end of the hall.

--Your POV--

You felt strong arms grab you and looked up to see Naruto carry you bridal style towards your bedroom. You two passed you blue hallway, as you called it, on the way. You had colored every room of your house a different color and Naruto would make fun of you saying it looked like a rainbow constantly; but not tonight.

You reached your bedroom and Naruto asked you if you had any baggy shirts and shorts. You told him were to find them and he picked a pair out, placed them to your side and told you to change with out once meeting your eyes. Once he had left the room and closed the door behind him you looked down at the pile of clothes on your bed and saw that he had given you an orange shirt with blue shorts.

You smiled as you changed into them and just as you finished he walked inside with the first aid kit you kept close since you were very accident prone. A genius thought crossed your mind, one even Shikamaru would be proud of, and you put it to use.

When Naruto bend down in front of your now swollen foot you brought it out and put it in his face as a queen would do to her servants. Naruto looked up at you and for the first time in what seemed like forever met your eyes. In them he saw amusement and that a smile tugged at your lips; he quickly understood your plan and gave a smirk of his own.

"Yes my queen. How may I help you this fine day?"

"Bandage my foot servant. And be quick about I don't have all day?" You completed it with an accent and everything making both your smiles grow.

"And may I ask, oh queen Rai, what happened to you?" This time he made an accent of his own.

"I was making dinner for a friend of mine and ended put making a towel catch fire. After throwing water on it the door rang and seeing how my lady in waiting was out today was _forced_ to get it myself; making me slip on the water." You emphasized the word forced as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Outrageous!" You almost cracked at the sound of his voice but refused to be the first to laugh knowing that would mean you lost.

This continued on while Naruto bandaged your ankle. When he was done he looked up at you face

"And what will you do now my queen?"

"I shall place a kiss upon my orange frog to see if it shall turn into a king of course!" After you realized what you said the blood rushed to your face like rocket. You looked away form Naruto's face not wanting him to see your embarrassment but was surprised when a gentle but strong hand grabbed your chin making you look straight into his eyes.

"And after that?"

"We shall live happily ever after" You said in a whisper just as Naruto's lips crashed into yours.

The kiss was perfect; the type you expect after a good first date. He drew away after what seemed like only a second but saw that he was also a little sad to have had to.

"Happily ever after?"

"Yes" you said and kissed him again.

_Closing Phrase_

_Sometime games must be played for the truth to be reviled._

_-Me (I couldn't find anything so I made one up!)_

DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!


End file.
